The Sepent's Dragon
by Harryiloveyou
Summary: Ginny Weasley has just come back from the Burrow after the Christmas holidays little does she know that she is part of a major death eater plot with draco Malfoy at the centre.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Ginny sat down on the train and stretched her legs across the chair. She was the only person in the carriage and she liked the loneliness. After coming from a house where she was surrounded by people all the time, this was peace.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the Christmas they had just had. The funniest thing had to be when Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George tied gnomes to muggle fireworks and set them off from the garden. Ron, Bill, Harry Potter and her thought it was brilliant. Ginny's farther, was interested in the muggle fireworks. But Ginny's other brother Percy, her mother and Hermione granger weren't too pleased at all.

Usually Charlie was at the Burrow for Christmas but he had to work in Romania with dragons. Ginny's hand reached for the necklace Charlie had given her. It was fake silver and had a little dragon at the end. The dragon was bewitched to snarl when Ginny was angry and she thought of the dragon as another friend. She loved the necklace to bits and she would not take it off for anything in the world.

Her other Christmas present's weren't much but she treasured them the same. From Fred and George she had got a free stuffed phoenix toy, which acted just like a real phoenix only half the price. It was of course their creation. From her mum and dad a second hand broom stick which she had to say was one of the best after the dragon necklace and a typical Weasly jumper. Ron however just gave her a box of chocolate frogs and he ate half of them. Harry and Hermione had got her some books on Quidditch together.

Draco Malfoy Shook hands with his farther as the train whistle blew. "Goodbye, Farther. Say goodbye for mother could you?"

His father nodded "Remember what has to be done. I'm sorry it has to be you. I did ask if Goyle's son could do it."

Draco smiled. "I don't mind. I think it will be quite fun."

His farther raised his eyebrows and nodded again. "Well, It has to be done to get to him." He said in a whisper. Draco smiled again and got on the train.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Ginny looked to the open door of the compartment to see none other than Draco Malfoy smirking at her. Unusually his followers of Crab and Goyle were not with him and that was strange. "What do you want, ferret?" Ginny said narrowing her eyes.

Draco smiled and it sent a cold shiver down Ginny's spine causing her to close her eyes. She heard Draco laugh and she opened them coldly again. "Can't look at me?" Smirked Draco closing the compartment door.

Ginny watched his ever movement and she took a deep breath when he closed the door. "What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"Oh, just fancied come in here, saying hello." Draco said leaning against the wall with his shoulder.

Ginny sat silent for a moment and then she stood up and moved nearer to Draco. "Get out, Ferret!" Her hand slipped to her back jean pocket and her fingers clutched around her wand. Draco seemed to notice and he stood up right again.

"Now, now. You don't want to hurt me." Draco said running his hand though is silver blonde hair.

Ginny had to admit he did look quite nice with his silver grey eyes and silver blonde hair. "Why, wouldn't I?" She quickly snapped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Draco.

Draco laughed again and again it sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. "Because you know that you would be on top of the death eaters list." Ginny pondered the thought for a moment and then dropped her arm. "Good, little Weasley. Now I have to go. I might see you around Hogwarts you never know." He turned and opened the compartment door but he stopped and laughed again. "I shouldn't do that if I we're you."

Ginny was puzzled how had he known that she had pointed her wand at him again and was about to hex him? She didn't like it; she just flopped down on the seat again and watched as Draco left the compartment.


End file.
